As My Bonded
by VampLover89
Summary: Taken place after Dead and Gone. Eric has a lot of explaining to do
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after "Dead and Gone". Eric promises Sookie to explain the conditions of being his boned/wife. I haven't decided if I am going to add any mature context yet. This is my first SVM story

I don't own any of these characters, or settings, just writing what I think should happen.

(I haven't been on this site in FOREVER! I have done some other short stories since then and my grammar and editing have changed since then. I have decided to revise and maybe reword/rewrite some of the chapters, as well as any errors that I missed the first time around. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. New comers thank you for checking out my story.)

 **Chapter 1**

The bar was busy tonight so I didn't have enough to think about the cryptic and long overdue message Eric left for me.

"My lover, it is time for our talk. I will pick you up after work. Eric". How is it that with only a few sentences, Eric can turn my body into liquid heat?

"Sookie, can I have a chicken basket with honey mustard". Andy shouted from his table, he was sitting with his new wife Halleigh. Andy and his sister Portia Bellefleur had had a double wedding last summer and because of some medical problems I became one of the bridesmaids. The Bellfleur's haven't been on my list of favorite people, but since Bill was their however many great grandfathers, I tried to be nice.

"Right away Andy" I said with a causal smile on my face. Bill is my ex-boyfriend and first love. We had a falling out on the count of him lying to me our whole relationship. He was sent to Bon Temps by the Queen of Louisiana to seduce me. He obviously was really good at it because I fell head over heels. I walked over to the kitchen and placed the order on the serving counter.

While I waited for the food to be done I made the rounds and made sure everyone was taken care of. As soon as Andy's food was done I made my way to his table.

"Anything else I can get for y'all."

"No we're fine Sookie, thank you." he said without looking up. Andy knew I was a telepath and he wanted to use me to solve crimes. He was disappointed that I wouldn't use my freaky gift to help him out

"How about you Halleigh?" I smiled at her, and for the first time today it was genuine. Halleigh has always been nice to me; she is a teacher at a local elementary school so she is the sweetest woman you could ever know.

"No thank you I'm fine, Sookie."

The rest of the evening went by in a blur, until Eric stepped in the bar. It was like the whole bar went dim and there was only a spotlight on him. I could feel how he drank in the sight of me, it made me shiver a little. He walked over to a table in my section and sat down. In a trance I started to check him out head to toe. He looked especially gorgeous today, his golden locks pulled into a low ponytail. He wore a tailored gray suit, white button up, and a black tie. When Eric dresses up he always looks like he just stepped out of a GQ photo shoot.

As I made my way to him I can feel everyone's eyes on me, but it didn't matter, the only eyes I cared about were the sapphire blues of Eric Northman. Eric and I had our problems at the beginning. I thought he was an arrogant vampire who always got whatever he wanted and only cared for himself. He thought I was just a silly naive human who caught his attention because of my ability. I'm a telepath you see so I can hear what everyone is saying. Well just not vampires, I think it has to do with their brainwaves. Supernatural's are a little harder to read I get snippets of a feeling they have instead of a full thought.

"Hello lover" Eric said with an intense stare.

"Hi Eric, do you want me to get you anything? I get off work in 10 minutes."

"Sure, I'll have a TrueBlood A positive." His fangs begin to show

Because of our blood bond Eric and I have this really strong sexual attraction. I'm not saying sex with Eric is bad, in fact it's great. It's just being around him makes me feel like jumping his bones, and that's something I don't want to do in public. Eric smiled and licks his lips sensing where my thoughts were taking me.

"I'll be right back." I walk up to the bar to give Sam the order; Sam, my boss, friend and a shape-shifter. He's a rare pure blood shifter and can change into any animal he wants. His favorite is a Collie.

"What does Eric want?" Sam asks in a harsh tone, Sam isn't really fond of vampires, especially Eric.

"He came by to pick me up after my shift." He shakes his head in discuss, and hands me the warmed blood.

"Is there a problem Sam?" I was getting a little aggravated

"No, it just seems like you're spending a lot of time with Eric lately." Sam tone was even, showing no emotion at all.

"How is that any of your business? You know what never mind, my shifts over." I storm off towards Eric's table. Eric stands up looking concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I grab his hand and headed to the back of the bar to Sam's office. I could tell Eric was giving him the same glare I was. I got to Sam's office; put my apron in the cubby and took out my bag. With my hand still on Eric I walk out the back door and in the direction of the parking lot. When we finally got out side Eric turned me around and leaned me against a car. In the next second Eric's lips are on mine. Kissing Eric is always a pleasure. I guess when you're a thousand years old you have all that free time to practice. Using his tongue to part my lips, I finally give him access to what we both have been waiting for. By the time we parted, I forgot the reason why I was mad. I stroke his cheek and smiled.

"Lover, it's only been a few weeks."

"Yeah, but it seems like a life time," I say resting my head on his chest. He brushed a kiss on my head and asked. "Are you up for our chat…" he trailed off as I placed a seductive kiss on his lips.

I looked up at him with a smirk. "What do you think?" after we parted I lay my head back on his chest.

"Would you like to see my home, lover?" I have never been to Eric's house before. I looked at him as if he asked me if I wanted to go to Disney World.

"I'll take that as a yes." Eric laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, wish I did though. Based on Charlaine Harris's Southern Vampire Mysteries.

Chapter 2

Since I knew Eric was picking me up, I had my roommate Amelia drive me to work. Eric, always a gentleman, opened the shiny red sports car door for me to get in. We sat in silence holding hands while he drove to Shreveport. I knew Eric could feel my excitement of finally being able to go to his house. What I felt from Eric was something different. He was both happy and horny, two things that he was always projecting when we're close.

As we pulled up to Eric's house I couldn't help but gasp. It was one of those modern houses that looked asymmetrical with a lot of windows. I thought it was weird considering vampires need to be out of sun light. When I asked him about it he said "When I have a gathering they like to look at the stars, plus I have shutters that block out all the light in the daytime.

The exterior had cream cement and brown vinyl siding. Very similar to all the other houses that we passed in this neighborhood. I knew Eric had more than one house, so he must use this one because it's closest to Fangtasia. I stood there for what I thought was hours looking at the house thinking how normal and not Eric it looked.

"I bought this house before the Great Revelation; I wanted something that didn't stand out to the humans."

"Oh" Eric smiled and grabbed my hand and led me to the front door. He opened the door slowly, probably to try to add dramatic effect. Inside was just as gasp worthy. When you first step in, there is a big living room to your left and an even bigger dining room to your right. Heading into the living room, there was couch set (sofa, love seat, and recliner), a medium coffee table with a few things scatter on it, and a huge plasma TV and entertainment center. The thing that caught my eye was the Viking helmet over the stone walled fire place. I giggled to myself wondering if that was Eric's original Viking helmet.

"I bought it at an auction some years ago."

The rest of the tour was quick; kitchen, office and guest room accompanied the living and dining room on the first floor. On the second floor there were two more rooms, one master bedroom the other was another guestroom. _He must have a lot of guest_ I thought to myself. The master bedroom had a decent size bathroom in it, everything organize and well decorated. At the end of the tour we ended up at a door outside of the kitchen, I was wondering where this went.

"Here is where I rest for the day." He pulled me with him as he turned on the light and we started down a narrow staircase. On the inside of the door was a deadbolt lock, so no one could get in. At the bottom of the stairs he opened another door and it led to a room with a king size bed, love seat, computer desk, night stand and mini refrigerator.

"There's also a bathroom through there." He pointed to the far wall. I nodded my head to let him know that I was still listening.

"I have never known you to be speechless, Lover." Eric grinned and dragged me into his arms for a hug. After holding each other for a few breaths I look up at him and said…

"It's beautiful." In a voice so low, I think even with his vampire hearing, Eric had to strain to hear it.

"I'm glad to hear to it." Bending down he placed kisses on my temple and along my jaw.

"I would like it if you stayed with me tonight." Continuing with the kisses, he traveled them along my jaw then to my neck. He found that spot where he could feel my pulse and licked it.

"Hmm Lover, will you?" Eric knows when he does that I have no coherent thought in my mind, I barely knew my own name.

"Um Hmm" Still in his arms he carries me to the bed and sits me on the edge. Pulling my scrunchy out of my hair, he figures out the tangles, massages my head, all while leaning down to put his lips on mine. Without waiting for an invitation I ease my tongue into his mouth and slant my head to deepen the kiss. My hands leave his neck so that I could massage the bulge that keeps getting harder by the minute.

"Lover" he growled in between a kiss

He slid into the bed beside me, his hands massaging my stomach and inching lower. The kissing and caressing seemed to go on for eons. Finally Eric started to undress me, from my Merlottes white shirt to my black pants and Nikes. Eric had all ready discarded his suit jacket so all I had to do was loosen and remove his shirt. By the time Eric's upper body was bare, his pants were gone.

"Mmm Eric, I missed you" his hands must have all ready been on my back, because one second my bra was on the next it was gone.

"I have thought of this many times." His hands were exactly like the man himself, confident, with strength, trust, and excitement. Bending down he devoured my nipple with all the longing and love that I have felt when we were not together. After giving my other nipple the same attention, he kisses down my torso. His strong cool hands play with the elastic band of my underwear while kissing just below my bellybutton. My hands pull on his hair to move it along; he obviously gets the message and takes them off. I pulled his hair until he looks at me, and curl my index finger in a come hither fashion. With vampire swift movement he took off his boxers.

Staring up into his eyes, filled with passion, I gasp as he moves between my thighs. First slow so that I could adjust to his sized, my gracious plenty, how I've missed it so much. I smile to myself.

"Lover" it was just a whisper but I felt it deep down in my bones.

"Eric" I clung to him, writhed against him, arched to meet his ever so powerful thrust and shift. I dug my nails into his shoulders and was aware of his hands gripping my butt as he drove deeper. Sensing I was getting close Eric bent down and bit my shoulder, climaxing, the moment violent in its intensity. Shaking in his hold, he finally releases his seed with a loud growl. Trembling against him, I kiss his neck, shoulder and cheek, my way of saying thank you. Eric held me, the aftershocks of my release still rippling. Easing his weight off me, yet never letting me go. After catching my breath and bringing down my heart rate, he tucked a stand of my hair behind my ear.

"There are only a few more hours until sun down, would you like to have our talk now." I had pre pared myself for this talk but now that he's ready to talk, I'm not sure if I'm ready to listen.

On one hand this bond could be a good thing. With all the drama that goes on in Vamp and Supe politics, I could use a big, tall, blonde Viking by my side. On the other hand I don't know what Eric and I are without the blood bond. Then there are the unexpected expectations that I'm not sure I'd like. I sigh heavily and get ready for the conditions of being Eric's wife/bonded.

"Ok Eric, what are the terms?"


End file.
